Happy Endings
by TVFanoftheYear
Summary: They were blessed, blessed indeed.


Oliver O'Toole's life was about to change in the most profound way he could possibly imagine.

He took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. For a moment he struggled with the emotions, a mixture of joy, unrest, anticipation and awe. He adjusted his jacket and cuff links, lost in thought.

He marveled at how he had even come to this place in his life. How, much like a puzzle, all of the little pieces and moments and events had been divinely woven together to reveal a permanent, enduring masterpiece.

It was much like the stoic columns that towered around him as he watched the sun make its final descent beyond the glowing city lights of downtown Denver. The Cheesman Park pavilion, grand and adorned with flowers of every size, shape and color only accented the ethereal beauty of its architecture and the moment that surrounded him-he was right in the center of it.

Oliver was blessed to be there. Blessed indeed.

* * *

"I don't think this park is ever more beautiful than when the conservatory holds its annual gala," Rita admired with a sigh of romanticism as they traveled beneath the arched trellis' adorned with various colored roses.

"I remember going to the Cherry Blossom festival in D.C. with my parents when I was younger," Shane reminisced, "but this feels like the Garden of Eden by comparison."

"I had an aunt who used to garden," Norman offered, "She would grow all kinds of plants and vegetables. We weren't ever allowed to eat them, though…"

The three traveled in silence for a bit, walking Cheesman Park's wide paths towards the pavilion, which they could see glowing in the distance, a beacon of light in a park blanketed with the dark of the evening.

"It's pretty amazing the groundskeeper just invited us to come to the gala, I don't think I've ever been more excited," Rita said.

"I'm surprised we aren't seeing more people," Shane observed, "Oliver did say to meet him here at 8, didn't he?"

"That's, uh, what I remember," Norman responded, quickly glancing at Rita, both of whom were slightly behind Shane as they walked. Rita nodded.

Finally emerging from the tunnel of foliage, they found themselves at the bottom of a small set of steps leading to the pavilion. It towered above them, it's warm glow inviting them in, the flowers and foliage cascading out onto the lawn, a vivid carpet of vegetation.

"Wow," Rita wondered aloud.

Shane had a distinct feeling of anticipation wash over her. It was as if she couldn't ascend the stairs fast enough, held back only by the heels she was wearing. She allowed the encumbrance to slow her down and give time to truly appreciate the rare beauty she and her friends were surrounded by.

The three fell silent once more as they ascended the last step into the pavilion, a new symphony of floral scents invaded their noses as they seemingly stepped into another world. The floral display left no room for a gala of hundreds of guests as one would have expected. Instead, a single aisle stretched its way to the far end of the pavilion, lights twinkling along it and among the foliage, as if the stars themselves had come down to witness whatever was taking place there.

At the end of this grand path stood Oliver, all alone. And even though he was far away, Shane could see a smile emerge.

* * *

Simply her arrival was enough to take his breath away; the delicate echo of her kitten heels the only signal that any of his anticipated guests had arrived.

Oliver turned to see them all dressed for an upscale garden party; Norman in a suit, his lavender tie and pocket square in perfect harmony with the floral dress Rita had chosen for the evening. Despite his quick observations, it was Shane who completely captivated his attention. She, too, had opted for floral, a knee-length dress perfectly tailored to fit her figure, with zipper details near the waist which hinted at her feminine, yet rebellious spirit.

"Where is everyone?" Shane called to him.

Oliver began making his way towards his friends, noting Shane approaching from the other side.

"Here," he replied, meeting Shane halfway. Oliver could see suspicion, or at least a hint of confusion, slice through her thoughts like a knife.

Oliver's glance drifted back to Rita and Norman, who had not followed Shane to meet him. He executed an almost imperceptible nod, almost imperceptible because Shane saw it, and turned just in time to see Norman take Rita's hand, much to Rita's surprise, gently guiding her down a far corridor of the pavilion, leaving he and Shane alone.

"Oliver O'Toole, what is going on?" Shane pressed as her attention returned exclusively to him.

Shane's head cocked to the side in a way that caused the wispy pieces of hair that rebelled against inclusion in her ponytail to shift such that Oliver couldn't help but reach out and gently tuck them behind her ear, his thumb gently stroking her cheek as he did.

A small smile spread across her face. His small, loving gesture made her heart swell in a way she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. Shane loved Oliver from the top of his head to the soles of his feet-his every breath, his every word and his very soul. A declaration of "I love you" simply wasn't enough to capture all she found so profoundly precious about the man who stood before her.

That smile had the power to heal even the most wounded soul. She had healed Oliver's more times than he could count. She was a rare and precious jewel of a woman. Every look, every breath, every word out of her mouth was beautiful and valuable to him. She was a force of nature, and something to behold. He had literally run out of words to capture all the ways she captivated him. If a cord of three strands is not easily broken, she had become his third strand, and the strength he drew from that was still unfathomable in his mind. What words could he possibly say, unless divinely inspired, to capture it all?

A gentle breeze tossed the foliage around them, and, as if that small breeze brought with it a breath of courage, Oliver gently took both of Shane's hands into his and began to speak.

"My dear Shane-I have waited my entire life to feel the way that I do right now, right here, with you. You have unconditionally embraced every part of me, and your quiet and loving patience is a strength I doubt you even realize you have, but one which I wholeheartedly adore.

Our hearts are woven together in a way I never could have fathomed, but somehow our love made possible.

I have found the one my soul loves, and will continue to love until the day it leaves my body…"

He could see the tears forming, a sheet of glass that caused the color in Shane's eyes to dance. A smile broke through the tears as Oliver got down on one knee.

"Will you, Ms. McInerney, do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

How much more blessed could she possibly be? This man, who had spent his entire life looking for someone to share with him his love of books and words and the power of a letter, had chosen her to be that cherished partner he had spent his life looking for. Her mind was reeling, but even so, moments they had spent together, from the very beginning, to the moment she was in now, flashed across her mind. For all the moments there has been, there were so many more that were yet to be. She could hardly wait.

Her thoughts were many, but she didn't hesitate a second. "Yes, Mr. O'Toole," Shane whispered. "A thousand times-yes."

He slipped a beautiful vintage ring on her finger, three beautiful stones on a gold band. Shane thought it had to be an heirloom, but the history of the ring would have to wait.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

In a rush of absolute joy, Oliver pulled her into a hug and twirled her around. Shane was overcome with laughter.

"You don't know how many times I have repressed the desire to call you Mrs. O'Toole," Oliver laughed as he allowed her feet to return to the ground.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear it," Shane admitted, the fit of laughter subsiding, but her smile far from gone.

"How absolutely romantic!" Rita squealed.

Oliver and Shane turned at Rita's declaration, only to find her practically running down the floral aisle to share in the joy of the newly engaged couple. Norman was not far behind.

Rita wasted not time in embracing Shane, her excitement barely containable.

"Congratulations!" she cried.

Norman offered Oliver his hand, "Congratulations!"

There were hugs, laughter and an incredible amount of joy shared amongst the four of them. They were entering a new chapter together.

And for Rita and Norman, whose love story was still slowly unfolding, it was a sign that happy endings were possible, even for a story as seemingly complicated as Oliver and Shane's.

As they stood with the happy couple, a conversation unfolding about just how they had pulled together the magical floral garden that surrounded them, Norman took Rita's hand once more.

They would make it to their happy ending too, one day.


End file.
